


Gratifying

by Draconismin



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Kissing, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Other, Teasing, flustered kaitou, he deserved it, he got confused instead, hopefully we don't have angst, in this fic - Freeform, protective detectives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconismin/pseuds/Draconismin
Summary: Chasing after one certain phantom thief helped for stress reliefKaitou Kid wondered what did he do to suffer this-these sudden teasings! Harassment!!!In which everybody like to make the famous Kaitou Kid confused to get back at him. For once. Or twice. Or...





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

It started with a heist, not surprisingly in the slightest. In the middle of December, the general adviser of Suzuki's corporation had sent out a challenge addressing the infamous Phantom Thief. Jirokichi Suzuki had laughed when Kogoro Mouri confronted him about it, bragging that he had purchased another large gem that for sure would capture the sneaky rascal's intention.

_It feels like he's trying to bait a cat with those wiggling moving toys._ Kudou Shinichi thought with dry amusement, standing beside them to hear the conversation. A stray cat that would get bored and hop away once done playing with those expensive toys. He snorted when the mental image jumped into his mind

At last, he had his true form back after going through tough time to take down the organization. It was mind-blowing to reflect back about how much had happened in just one year. Although he was still skeptical about appearing on the media nowadays, wanting to avoid unnecessary attention. He found himself participating in Kid's heists more frequent, these times he didn't need to escape from the curfew of Mori household or the children.

And of course, like a good thief that he was, Kaitou Kid accepted the challenge on one snowy day. The eye-catching headline appeared on the front cover of various forms of media the next morning, proudly announced about the upcoming Kid's heist on Christmas. His fans were thrilled, already arguing back and forth about what flashy entrance would he use this time. The Phantom Thief's heists were always satisfying to watch. Some even dared to say that it brightened them after stressful days, seeing the thief's charismatic (and cocky) face and the brilliant hilarious performance. And not like he really stole the jewels, right? So _policesdon'tcatchmepleaseI'mjustahopelessfanofKid_. The rest of the fanbase, girls and boys alike, murmured their sincere agreements.

 

Meanwhile, the Task Force was less than excited. Some outright groaned when they received the notice paper with a familiar signature drawn in the corner.

"He knows he doesn't have to accept it, right?" An officer in Division 2 complained  "Not that I complained" Sure he didn't "But that thief accepts every darn challenges coming his way."

Used to be woefully out of the loop whenever the thief was concerned, Inspector Nakamori just shrugged and stormed away, muttering something about immature brats.

They had expected it, as Inspector Nakamori jumped at any chance to catch the flamboyant thief. But attending a heist in Christmas equivalent to another late work, since those heists started at night, which also mean that every officers in the Task Force had to send some texts or calls explaining that they wouldn't be home for their family on the holiday and embraced for various types of throwing tantrums or/and silent treatments the next day from their family members.

Before, Kid rarely had a heist in Christmas. Some fans claimed that because Kid-sama wanted us to stay home with our family, of course, with endless heart symbols on one forum.

In an ordinary classroom in one ordinary Ekoda High School, Hakuba Saguru casted a glance at Kaito Kuroba one particular day and knew that it probably due to the thief's reluctance to low temperature. That idiotic thief was unlikely to think that far. Next to his table, the self-proclaimed aspiring magician sneezed, oblivious.

 

"YOU’RE THE WORST!!!"

A high shriek rang throughout the hallway. Judging from the fact that people inside the office could hear it loud and clear, the one receiving the call must be temporary deaf by now. They were all quiet when one police officer gloomy stepped in, faces all looked sympathetic

"Wife?" One guy asked, approached and pat him on his back

"And son too. I promised to bring them to eat out at restaurant" He mournful replied and the others winced. "I will buy something later"

Being police officer was a busy job and having to work in holidays and weekends was kinda excepted of them. That did not stop them from receiving hell from their families any less. Though to look on the bright side, seeing the usual grim and serious colleagues acted like children getting scolded at was interesting at least.

"Next is me I guess" Another guy sighed and went out, holding his phone in hand. The remaining officers braced for another rows of ear-shattering scream.

 

"You are dumping **me** to go after that flexible handsome thief?!!!" A young girly voice loudly accused

The whole room broke out in mix of groaning and grinning, some officers pulled their wallet out of their pockets.  
  
"How many already? Fifth?" One winced. Can't blame them for placing the bet in the first place. In this field, after having to deal with sarcastic detectives and irritating thief and grim reaper's favorite sleeping detective, one eventual learned how to perverse their _sanity._

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The heist went well...ish

 

The crowd gathered around the building from the evening, holding numerous banners of Kaitou Kid despite the cold weather. Kudou idly wondered what was the possibility of this heist being a fan meeting.

Inspector Nakamori just glad that the old man had a sense to ban audiences from entering the secured building. The crowd hadn't been allowed to go in, yet still wandering around, waiting for a show until the police officers shooed them away. Youths had too much time on their hands nowadays.

Inside the building, all of the guards stood in their positions, waiting until the clock striked seven o'clock. Everybody hold their breath when the light flickered off and shadow consumed them. Right on time.

 

A sound of heavy mass dropped down in the air, causing the hidden net sprung up from the floor. Brand new secured, durable creative trap which could detect weight sensor that Jirokichi proudly carried out. Kudou Shinichi and Hakuba Saguru had careful refrained from mentioning any comparison to animal capture net at the time

A loud sudden popping sound startled them and few seconds later, the light was back on, revealing a less than amusing scene.

The task force, detectives and Adviser Suzuki altogether found themselves covered with glittered confetti and sparkly ribbons. All of them were at loss for words

The trap in front of them captured a massive red lump of fabric that spilled out colorful presents with name tags when opened. A cheeky note attached wished them Merry Christmas, along with a teasing advice about go home already and let their family setting up surprise parties for you instead of this poor old phantom thief, _and thank you for the gift, jiisan_.

The said jiisan immediately focused his attention back at the jewel, only to find the gem still remained intact. A small paper found it way on the transparent glass, with the thief’s signature.

'Not the one I’m looking for so I leave it back'

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. The nerve of that thief!!! The sleeping Kogoro and Inspector Nakamori let out a string of curses at the ‘insufferable brat’.

 

The others opened their presents anyway.

Kogori Mouri received his favorite pack of cigarettes and Nakamori-keibu had never stated his present out loud, cackling evilly in response. The others then decided that they didn’t want to know

Jirokichi received a 1st makeshift Kid Catcher golden medal. The old man had blinked and broke into loud fit of laughter, commenting about childish thief as he shook his head

Most of the gifts contained small stuffs like toys for children or minor household appliances, even cravats or scarves. Some must have been inside jokes, seeing that a few officers had rolled their eyes. It didn’t escape their notice that the gifts mostly be the stuffs that they half-heatedly complained about in the Task Force, like a doll one’s daughter wanted or a thoughtless mention of needing new tie.

Hakuba Saguru hesitatingly opened his present and found a quite harmless white horse statue staring up at him. A smile finding its way up the corner of his lip, until he picked the statue out of the colorful wrapper and an angelic white sexy lace underwear and bra fell down the floor, hidden beneath the base.

Kudou Shinichi opened his gift and found a small thin book titled Singing exercise for Dummies. Ass.

In the end, everybody laughed it off and went home early, swearing to catch Kid the next time, since the thief must had left already. And after all, the thief did have a point.

* * *

 

On the rooftop, the infamous Kaitou Kid grinned when the police started to make their way out of the building. He’d have give anything just to see their faces. Though the trap was quite strange. Did they think he was a cat or something?

Christmas was nice once in a while, he decided. And he didn’t even need to touch the jewel as he checked it beforehand, a pure coincidence that it was. Imagine his surprise when he read its name on the challenge article.

But one couldn’t pass the chance to amaze his audiences right? Especially for his two detectives. They were too keen on looking for him that they didn’t notice his hints.

Silly detectives

Gift preparations were easy. He'd thank whatever deities Aoko went to the cinema tonight with Akako, outdone herself with choosing new clothes in the weekend instead of noticing him hoarding gift wrappers. Bringing the gifts into the building was a little bit trickier. Put that onto the ceiling required one hell of planning

_Heating pads were a lifesaver._ A random thought passed by his head as he sneezed, no doubt due to the icy breeze. Hot chocolate and a movie in his living room sounded tempting now while he waited for everybody to leave, or they had to waste time chasing him again if they catch a glimpse of his white glider. He never did understand police officers.

Hmm? Oh. A vest. Nice. Hold-!!?

He spun around to see his two favorite detectives standing behind, the vest just been nonchalantly thrown onto his top hat no doubt belonged to Saguru. Sneaky detectives. Had he corrupted them already?

Wrapping the vest close around his shoulder, he eyed Meitantei’s shoes with a brief hint of skepticism. Made sure the shoes remained harmless, he showed them his mischievous smile

“Merry Christmas, Tantei-san, Tantei-kun~ Why are you up here?”

“It wasn’t nice of you to host a surprised party then disappeared on us” Kudou smirked, rolling up the book titled Singing exercises for Dummies to hit on the thief’s head without any real force. Finally, one practical use for this.

“Ouch. I wasn’t even appear in the first place! Tantei-kun is so mean” The thief pointed out, pouted. But he was relieved, his detectives didn’t seem to be in their chasing mood today.

“So, you tell me one police officer mysterious vanished after the light turned on was a phantom then. All thing considered, you missed one person when giving out the gifts” Hakuba Saguru remarked and the phantom thief’s smile faltered, he replied with a hint of remorse.

“Really? I’ve thought that I counted all of you. Who-“

“You” With the word said, Kudou's hand reached out to the thief's tie, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Time seemed to stop as the vest fell out of the thief's shoulder. Kaitou Kid gasped, his mouth unconsciously allowing entrance, feeling the detective's soft lips on his own. And why did Meitantei smell insanely good up close? His hands reached out, for once timid, yet made no move to push him away, clearly confused and unsure what to do.

There was no procedure for getting kissed from detective in thief's manual! Not that he minded. But that beside the point!

"And your gifts for us are null and void now" Satisfied with the reaction, the detective let go, smug smile appearing on his face "Better think of something else"

Whatttt?? Present? Ohhhhh

“Don't you enjoy your presents?~” Trying to gain back as much dignity as he could with his lips still red, Kaitou Kid threw a flirtatious wink, in an attempt to change the subject, at Hakuba, who in turn blushed, the sexy garment still fresh on his mind.

Alas, at least Hakuba was still rational.

“Shame that it didn’t fit my taste” Gathering his composure, the taller detective stated, causing the thief to tilt his head in confusion. “Although white suits you splendid”

The thief sputtered as he realized Hakuba was holding the white (white!) sexy undergarments in his hands, feeling his face heated up.

“Seeing you in this maybe sufficient for a gift” The reaction Hakuba got from the thief was priceless, and Kudou smirked, willing to go along “Same”

Whatttt

The thief flustered indignantly, his Pokerface facade got chased away by his detectives’ unusual coy words (and kiss), scared shirtless and mentally scarred for life.

“Are you two alright?! Had madness consumed your mind? Had I corrupted you” His eyes darted back and forth between the two with absolute terror, praying to whatever deity on the moon to show mercy

Seconds passed and nothing happened. The innocent moon shone out with its bright light above them. He glared at it as the others sniggering quietly.

His mind drifted back about Hakuba's suggestion, to his horror, his over-imaginative, hormone-filled mind happily supplied him with a image of himself in the indecent undergarments in front of two detectives, squirming under their gaze. His blush deepened.

"Pervert" Hakuba retorted when he saw the thief's face turned as red as a tomato.

"What?! How d-" Both of them looked too knowing and smug about it. Decided he didn’t want to hear the answer, the thief protested instead "How am I the pervert?!"

"Now, unless you want your skin burned from heating pads, how about we go to get some food? I'm starving" Kudou Shinichi offered. In an attempt to save the thief from digging his own grave... Unless Kid had a _radiating_ heart, the detective guessed from the kiss that the thief had draped himself with more than three or four pads, which could be harmful.

 

The phantom thief in turn blinked, staring back at him. His face burned a shade darker immediately, whether or not from being caught red-handed or being asked out was unclear. He stood up, hastily mumbled something about the time, then proceed to glide his way out of the building.

Police officers be damned. If they sighted him now, their loss.

 

“It’s true then” Hakuba smiled when he saw Kid fled. “Kid can’t handle being teased”

Before the heist, Harry Nezu had contacted him out of the blue, tipping him off about this special detail. He would have been suspicious, if the Hedgehog's words hadn't opened up many interesting possibilities regarding the Phantom Thief. Somehow they both knew that this information wouldn’t make it to the Task Force.

Kudou Shinichi chuckled, after all the time he was poked fun at by the thief in his Conan state, revenge was gratifying sweet.

 

“So, I suppose we could ask my friend instead? He is quite a character” Hakuba said in a casual tone, his pale fingers hovering on the phone screen to send a message to his butler.

“Lead the way”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

At 8 o’clock, his doorbell rang while he was in the living room, choosing a new television show to watch. Holding his hand close to his mouth to prevent a yawn threatening to escape his throat, Kaito Kuroba opened the door, expecting the sight of his best friend Aoko. Only to find two sets of familiar yet distinctive eyes staring back at him.

He slammed the door shut.

Nope. He didn’t see anything. The doorbell must had malfunctioned and sent him weird hallucinations as a result. There was no way Hakuba Saguru was standing outside with Kudou Shinichi.

Detective was enough. Now detectives. _Goddamn._

A ringing sound announced that his doorbell was perfectly working, thanks for asking. And that wasn’t how doorbell work, idiot.

After what happened, he didn’t think he can show his face ever again in front of Hakuba the next day in school. Let alone in front of his house. In the exact same night. With only after the span of 30 minutes to gather his scattered dignity.

He had reached his house looking like a ripened tomato, wondering the whole time what the hell had happened or what kind of alcohol those two had gobbled up. In the end, he decided his time was too precious to waste and changed out his Kid costume, tossing the heating pads away, switching to the baggy white sweater which Aoko bought for him as Christmas's gift, and a pair of jeans. He went to the kitchen, dug out two chocolate ice cream boxes from the fridge in delight. Kaito Kuroba had contented with finishing his desserts on the sofa watching cheesy movie and call it a day. He had not expected this madness.

Kaito contemplated jumping out the window for a brief moment and whether or not it would be used against him as evidence as Kid in court. He then wondered having a mild heart attack would be a valid excuse to not open the door. Wait, that would be over dramatic.

The bell rang again, strangely persistent today.

He should have put mistletoe outside his house in some obvious places when he had the chance. At least it would chase away guests and potential _detectives_.

“We know that you are in here, Kuroba-kun” Sweet British voice called through the door, amused.

“I’m getting dressed” He shouted back by instinct, before slapping his palm to his face. Bad excuse when one wasn’t near a wardrobe. Kuroba opened the door, opting for a scowl. “Nevermind. What?!”

Both detectives blinked and eyed him up and down. Probably to play spot the differences. Charming.

“You must be Kaito Kuroba. Hakuba told me a lot about you.” Kudou was the first one to break the awkward silence. The detective smiled, offered him his hand “I’m Kudou Shinichi. Nice to meet you”

He had thought about this peculiar scenario countless time in the past, meeting Meitantei as his civilian self. In his imagination, he would be the one to initiate the conversation, with a confident grin and classic roses appeared in mid air. Maybe some optional smoke, for reasons. Meitantei would be speechless.

Look how it turned out.

“I’m sure he did” Kuroba threw a sour look at both of them. “You knew my name already so no point in introducing myself. What do ya want?”

His non-existent flashy introduction. Gone. Way to go Hakuba.

“We are just wondering if you’d like to go out to grab something to eat” Hakuba said with that sweet voice of his.  “And seeing that you’re getting dressed, I guess that you’re planning to eat out too anyway. White suits you, Kuroba”

His last deliberated compliment at the sweater got an interesting reaction out of Kaito. Kuroba shuttered, feeling his face heated up as a result. “Stop talking like that!”

“Like what?”

He glared daggers at the detective, who smiled as innocent back at him as possible.

As a master of disguise, he had a fair share of wearing women’s underwear, but only the plain kind. Plain bra. Just... not mature-themed lingerie made for pervert bastards. Nevermind he was the one bought it in the first place. As a _joke_. He couldn’t stress the word joke enough.

Being the one making color comments about girls’ panties (mostly Aoko), he couldn’t have imagined that he would be on the receiving end one day. Karma was a hateful bitch.

And he didn’t even wear the white lace stuffs yet for god’s sake!

Wait! No! Not ever! Never!

“I won’t wear it!” He blurted out as harsh clarification for his hormone-ridden brain, only to realize that there were thoughts you best should keep in your head for eternity

The two detectives blinked once more, looking surprised by his sudden outburst. The glint in their eyes told a whole different story.

“Wear what?” Kudou asked with a feigned curiosity. And Kuroba’s brain warned him in its shrill voice that if he didn’t do anything about it, he would risk being pestered by two detectives about his denial stage of liking mature-themed lingerie made for pervert bastards.

He didn't have denial stage of liking mature-theme lingerie made for pervert bastards.

_Yeah right._ His brain snickered.

With as much dignity he could muster, the magician commanded it to shut up and settled for going out with his detectives on one condition that they wouldn’t bring the subject up ever again.

Ever.

While grabbing his coat and scarf, Kuroba stopped to begin to question his sanity, as normal thieves shouldn't agree to go out with their alter-ego's soon-to-be captors, before his ego said something along the line of “Sanity is overrated these days” and “I don’t think Kid is sane enough in the first place”.

In the end, he went out with his detectives anyway. The three of them talked and argued over the most mundane things like best Japanese street food. It didn’t take long for Kuroba to revert back to his mischievous self, tricking Hakuba to give him his portion of chocolate dessert again and stealing Kudou’s telephone to put down his contact number. Despite his apparent kleptomaniac tendency, neither Hakuba nor Kudou mention anything about Kaitou Kid or the heist the whole night.

And when a tired but happy Kuroba returned home and saw his chocolate ice cream boxes melted pathetically in the living room, ruined and untouched. He found that he didn’t mind it as much.

 

————————

 

Inside a luxurious apartment in Las Vegas, after pressing the red ‘end call’ button on his phone, a man in his 30s sat down on his elegant chair. A small box of Harry Nezu’s business cards laid on the working desk, a Japanese newspaper featuring one Kaitou Kid on the front cover within reach.

The call with the Japanese superintendent’s son went trouble-free as he predicted. He had switched to the scratchy voice of the old man and greeted the kid, Hakuba Saguru if he remembered correct. How he just conveniently forgot to give the minor detail from last time and asked Hakuba to mention it to the inspector.

The intrigued tone on the other side suggested that he had chosen the correct person. And _boy_ how things were going to be exciting

For Corbeau, Kaitou Kid was like an open book to read, his weakness and strength revealed no matter how hard the boy tried to maintain the Pokerface. It was easy to got the boy so riled up. The man couldn’t blame him though. He was still a high school Kid. Albeit Kaito Kuroba had allowed himself to get distracted by seeing an image of Kuroba Toichi in a middle of a fight, while the enemies were ready to shot holes into him. What would happen if he didn't shield the thief? A small part of him felt bad for using such a evocative appearance, yet it was necessary for Kid’s development. Same to the recent call to the superintendent’s son. Kaito Kuroba needed someone to take care of his feeling, boiling it up wouldn’t do anything good.

...And maybe he quite wanted to get back at the kid, holding grudge from when Kid ordered him to disappear from Japan the last time. Such a cocky dove.

Kaitou Corbeau left out a light chuckle. His beautiful assistant passed by, taken aback at his behavior

“Have something happened?” She asked, curiosity filled her voice.

“Nothing. Just give our little Kid a small push” He answered, his hand toying with black feather. It didn’t hurt to keep a close eye at the childish thief once in a while, right?

After all, Kid was irreplaceable.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_What had the world turned into?_

 The famous Phantom Thief stared. And stared. Flabbergasted.

 He was always the one to have the upper hand. Every single time! 

 Okay minus some embarrassing accidents plus stalking snipers plus horrid creatures living in the water and that wasn’t the point!

 He remembered his father’s words by heart and maintained his pokerface since he picked up his new identity. It had been the thief's so called character. That used to be child's play. He was the mysterious and handsome phantom magician under the moonlight in front of the task force and the audiences. The usual half-smirk always on his face, taunting them.

 Until the detectives decided to step in. And proceeded to wipe the grin of his face.

 That was fineeeeee. Really. He would still like to think he had the upper hand. Thus, the detectives were his most favorite critics, not that he had the chance to meet much critics face to face. Step up his game, give him more challenges to work at. He would like to think he was an exciting puzzle for them to step up their game too. Not Meitantei though. That poor boy’s definition of stepping up his game usually contain dead bodies. So.. no...

 His lips quivering. His detectives' recent sudden change of behaviors gave him genuine concern, which he tried to fix it just now with a few slime-filled, feather-included sticky traps, to no avail.

 In fact, those even made the symptoms worse. He noticed his detectives not mind covering in tenacious slime as much when they came in. The traps had been unavoidable as it blocked the path to the stairs, a fleeing thief ahead leaving two detectives no time for hesitation or careful steps. Still the two victims seemed to be unimpressed, despite looking like they had a close call from an enraged flock of birds at the moment . Yet he didn’t even have any soccer ball aimed for his face! Terrific!

 “You should try something new” Shinichi said, his hair drenched in oozy slime. “Orthodox is unbecoming of Kid”

 Well, that was encouraging. Time for his dramatic escape. Although the weather today was less than desired. The Lady Luck had decided she was bored, gave him a little rain out of nowhere during his heist and watched him miserable as he couldn’t use his glider on the top floor. And when he said little, he was trying to be optimistic, in all honesty. The rain was along the line of thunderstorm equivalent and spitting out resentful lightning, while the persistent wind attempted to blow the storm into the building windows.

 Oh well, it wasn’t like he couldn’t throw himself out of the window to land on the trees below. Who cared. Hell. He did it once, after all. Throwing himself off some constructions had been a bad habit for him of late, yet inevitable in his profession. Bless Jii-san for having been a former doctor.

 “I will keep that in mind, detectives. Now seeing as I had the Blue Mermaid diamond in my possession, I should leave you guys to take care of your... little state” Flashing them his white-tooth victorious grin, he flickered his eyes up and down their bodies, innuendo intended in all its glory. 

 That did the trick as the British male seemed to snap. An irritated Hakuba stormed up and caught his wrist with a firm hold, made him stopped in his track and he allowed the gesture, composing himself in order to not sigh out in relief. The bas-his detective changed back! Finally!!! He braced himself for the detective’s frustration or even handcuffs, grinning like a mad man in return, his remaining hand already reached for his lock-opening tool.

 Yet nothing happened for the first five seconds, which made the atmosphere tipped a bit into being strained and awkward. And then, the British detective's hand trailed down to capture Kid's gloved one, brought it to his lips. The thief’s fingers tingled with warmth as something soft brushed over them, his heart skipped a beat. Hakuba's touch is chaste and familiar, like one the phantom thief would do when he held a delicate lady hand.

 What. The. Hell?!

 If he wasn’t his alter-ego appearance, he would have jolted away in shock and shouting at the weird action right now, hissing included. But as a perfect gentleman, with the word ‘man’ underlined and emphasized,  Kaitou Kid kept himself still, his hair stood on end, voice unamused

 “It’s a bit inappropriate. Don’t you think, tantei-san?” 

 “I thought we passed the inappropriate state two floors ago” The obnoxious voice answered him with ease, reminding him about the gooey traps. 

  Touche

 Apparently satisfied with the reaction he got, Hakuba released the thief’s hand and took a step back, his own hand reached into his vest to take out a handkerchief, no doubt to clean himself from whatever substance he got tangled with, presuming flubber. His abnormal behaviors made Kid distracted enough to glue his eyes on the British detective with a hint of wariness, scared that the blond would decide to demonstrate his gentleman’s etiquette again.

 Until a soft click made him let out a quiet curse. Damn. He should know better which one he really need to pay attention to. That kiss was probably planned beforehand to draw his attention away from Meitantei. 

 He turned his head around, displeased to confirm that yes, Meitantei had indeed locked the window, his nearest exit. Kudou had such a sweet smile on his face.

 Deadly sweet.

 “Mind explaining why you think jumping down the fourth-floored building is a good idea?” He narrowed his eyes at the famous - _idiot_ \- thief. They knew he couldn’t use his glider in this current weather. And since they knew the layout of the building as clear as Kid did, there was only one route to deduce if the thief dashed into this particular room.

 Kid should upgrade his tools. He blamed his luck. Plus wasn’t he also jump from the clock last time, being concerned by Kudou on the helicopter? He survived, so he would get by.

 “It’s exhilarating?” He weakly suggested, took a hesitant step back. Two sets of raised eyebrows made him considered to try for another answer. 

 “Try again” _No shit Sherlock._

 “Being wet is better than being caught?”

 “Wet you say” The corner of Shinichi’s lip twitched up into a smirk while Kid gaped, realizing the double meaning.

 Wait. Not that way!! 

 Wait! That wasn’t right!

 How come his innocent Meitantei grow up like that? How come he was the one being harassed? It was so unfair whatsoever. He was supposed to be the trickster! That was it. The world had gone mad. Kid’s charm could only do so much to salvage the damage.

 “You only have yourself to blame” Kudou Shinichi shrugged, causing the thief to pout.

 “Use the elevator” Hakuba rolled his eyes, and a pout turned into a scowl instead. “While we are at it, try to check the weather next time will you?”

 “I did! Wait- Did you just intend to let me leave?”

 “Well, it’s better than you sneaking out to the nearby room’s window and jump down” Hakuba’s words earned a sheepish smile from the thief, no doubt from being found out. "Corpses require too much time for my liking. Paperwork and all. Besides, they couldn’t give me bedroom eyes while bragging about the stolen jewel in front of me"

 Kid closed his mouth again, his attempt to point out his heists also be as much time-consuming was shut down. Any effort speaking up to dismiss his death scenario was thrashed down by Kudou's keen nod in approval. Kid blanched, which he stubbornly blamed for the sudden memories of Meitantei resembling shinigami and wonder whether or not those served as a warning for him to rethink his escape plan in lieu of reaction for the male's agreement to... whichever part of Hakuba's sentences. His Pokerface was held up by chance rather than choice as the sudden mute thief tossed the said jewel back at Hakuba and disappeared in a swirl of red smoke.

 He was a thief. Not some curious cat like that saying go. He sure as hell wasn't going to stay and got himself _devoured._

 Moreover, much as he hate to admit it. He didn't know their intention, but the detectives’ new plan was probably working, since he was at _utter loss_

 To rub salt into his raw (and confused) wound, much much later that day, when Kaito was back in his sweet home, his recovery back to sanity with ice cream was  put aside without warning as the two detectives dazzling into his residence again, this time with dinner takeout.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our lovable detectives won't be the only ones to get their share of teasing Kid ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kaitou Kid is, undeniable, a brilliant performer

Yet he is terrible at being a thief

* * *

 

That was.. not a given fact. No one had ever dared to accuse the infamous phantom thief to be awful at..well, being a thief. Especially the Task Force. To them, the Kaitou Kid was an international wanted criminal, one that could escape hundreds of police officers and dozens of high security traps. Vanished into the thin air, like a phantom. Whoever Kid was, he was no amateur.

But then, a great thief blended in the crowd. Kaitou Kid stood out like a sore thumb with his white signature suit, his beautiful figure illuminated by the moonlight for all to see. A great thief was invisible. Kaitou Kid’s invisibility was just a preparation to steal the spotlight, taunting the police with his honeyed voice. His notices always revealed his intended target with date and time and location and a grinning drawing of himself as signature because why the fuck not. A great thief stole. Kaitou Kid returned the (stolen? borrowed?) jewels after finishing the heist.

A great thief wouldn’t let anything be the obstacles. Kaitou Kid went out of his way so that his audiences were out of harm and delighted with his show (The Task Force disagreed with the delighted part)

A great thief wouldn’t let him/herself be identified. A stupid Kaitou Kid oblivious dropped hints everywhere, had too many close calls with the cops and snipers that it was surprised to find him alive and walking on the street like a normal person without a care. Hakuba believed if he dig deep enough, ignoring fair play tactics, a certain Kaito Kuroba would be exposed and in handcuffs a long long time ago.

So all in all, Kaitou Kid was a terrible thief.

Scratch that. He sucked.

 

* * *

 

It was in the middle of the heist when the task force heard the sound of gunshots.  Not one, but many.

Everyone tensed, the police had never used guns again Kaitou Kid if they could help it. Hakuba and Shinichi glanced at each other as they knew about the snipers after the thief's life. Although there hadn’t been anymore since Shinichi took down the organization (with a lot of help), yet no one knew for sure what the scattering members would do, hiring a criminal to extract vengeance on them didn't seem to be far-fetched. But the snipers had never been careless to alert the police officers about their presence. 

Something was wrong.

Running to the source of the ear-shattering sound, they stunned at the scene.

Inspector Nakamori gaped when he saw Kid’s slumped frame, his right lower leg dripping with blood. The thief twitched and panted, clearing want nothing more to stand up and run.

The task force had managed to drive the thief into a room. Though before Kid could grin and make the usual epilogue of his trademark teasing, he had sensed something out of his corner of his eyes, given himself only two seconds to react.  
"Back down!" He shouted, with a serious tone that made all the police officers complied.

And the rain of bullets came.

Kid forced himself to remain calm as he pressed his hand on his wound. Or he would lost control of the situation. It was bad. This was alarming.

It was only Kid in the room, injured and in no state to move, while inspector Nakamori and eight police officers at the door, another five in the hall, his two detectives right behind to boost. The police officers shifted their eyes to their inspector, waiting for an order.

They had the thief in their palm now. One command was all it took, and Kid would be in handcuffs, his mask be taken off and his real identity discovered. The medic would take care of his leg and the phantom thief would be behind bar serving his sentence.

Behind the inspector, the young detectives tensed, wanting no more than running up and checking the wound because, hell, the amount of blood was disturbing. In front of them, Kid was quiet, a smile still graced his lips, his eyes following their movement. The thief thought up an escape plan as he waited for the painkiller to kick in. His hand reached for his smoke bomb, ready to be in action whenever the police decide to pounce as sweat dripping down his skin. He just needed to stall for _time_.  
And be prepared for the throbbing pain, hoping that his right leg still be in the right condition afterwards.

“Guys! What do you waiting for?!" The thief clenched his teeth, ready to stand up at the inspector's words

"Locate the culprit! Search all the nearby buildings!" The loud voice of the inspector boomed throughout the room that made Kid almost gaped in disbelief, and the police officers moved in an instant, running down the stairs "He has a gun and should be considered a threat!!"

"You and you! Watch over him!" Nakamori pointed at Kudou and Hakuba, both of them had a similar surprised look on their face "Make sure he doesn't escape"

Without being told twice, the detectives ran to the anguish figure's side in a flash.

Inspector Nakamori gritted his teeth. He wanted to check the thief himself, but one step forward and the brat would bolt on the spot. So he turned his head and headed the opposite way, shouting commands into the radio.

They had a gunman to catch.

* * *

“Everything had gone mad. Mad I tell you” Kid shook his head, a fond smile on his lips as Hakuba lifted his leg up and used his handkerchief to stop the bleeding. He offered the blond a bandage cloth and a bottle of antiseptic to clean the wound.

Hey, it was his body. He should take care of it, right?

“Why hadn’t you ducked?” Kudou hissed. He knew the thief’s ability by heart. It was illogical for Kid to be injured because of that amateur attempt

“Beginner’s luck” Kid laughed, and he ducked this time, avoiding the hit on the head

“Okay okay! It's just too crowded, if I moved out of the way..” He trailed off

Kid knew the assaulter wasn’t good at shooting. Not with the professional those snipers always manage to pull off. No, the one holding the gun this time must be instantaneous, heat of the moment. The gunshots were loud and clear, not bothering to hide their malicious intent. And he didn't know their purpose, didn't dare to avoid because the task force were _right behind him._

Someone would have to take the shot. Thus he managed to avoid the vital parts anyway. But bullet to your body always hurt.

“You do realize you will _die_ out there, right?” Hakuba's displeased voice rang out while he twirled the bandage around the leg

“Well, I just might, since _someone_ has no faith in me.” Kid made a face “It’s not the first time you know. I doubt it’ll be the last”

Shinichi bit his lips as a sudden aching feeling settled in his heart, faint memories from long, long time ago tugged at him.

And rolled his eyes when the thief decided to brag out of the blue  
"I'm so touched. Everyone wants a piece of me" The thief snickered, seemed to be pleased with himself as Hakuba stopped for a moment, just before he secured the loose end of the bandage. The blond shared a look with Shinichi.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

He knew that calculating look.  It meant they would try something funny. Again.

Nope. Nope. Nope.  
"Ah! Thank you, dear" Seeing that his leg was taken care of, he stood up in a hurry, flashing them a grin "I should take my leave now. Enjoy your night, detectives. And don't try to traumatize my poor fan again"  
Filled the room with smoke in a flash, the thief was contented with sneaking out the windows before he found hand clutched as his wrist and pulled him back.  
"W-wait!" He left out something akin to a yelp as someone lifted him up and threw him over the shoulder and-!

"Do I look like a stack of potatoes to you, tantei-kun?!" He demanded in horror as the smoke ceased to be visible, and the sound of Hakuba's clapping filled the room. The blond had an impressed look on his face, as Shinichi succeeded in preventing the phantom thief's disappearance.

"You carry me all the time when I was Conan, considered this payback" Shinichi shrugged, his hand wrapped around the thief's waist in a protective manner, keeping him from escape.

"Well, since it's evident to say we lack knowledge about your place of residence" Hakuba drawled out the words with his charming voice "And you don't want us to traumatize poor Kuroba tonight. How about spending the night at my manor? We still need to tend to your limb after all"

"Sounds good" Shinichi chirped, ignoring _somebody_ 's whining protests as he walked down the stairs, relished in the panicking tight clutches on his black vest with each steps. Hakuba walked along side of them, placing a light peck on the thief's lips when the thief started to be too loud.

Ah, sweet silence.

  
\--------------------  
The path to outside was clear, abnormal as it was, though they could still see the bright rays of flashlights from the opposite building through the glass windows. It had been straight-forward that the officers was attentive after the heist as usual, just looking for a slight different target this time.

Baya glanced at the rear-view mirror as the young master Saguru climbed into the car, along with a white figure- KID?!- being pushed in and another detective stepped in, murmured their hello.

Seeing the wanted thief's comical wide eyes and red face, the old lady decided that she didn't want to know. Not at all.

"Where to, botchama?"

"Home, please"

\--------------------------------

In the end, the police officers caught the culprit, found him hiding in the locked office in the opposite building with the gun tucked away in a locked drawer. The criminal was a man in his thirties, bitter with jealousy. He had planned on killing his girlfriend since she broke up with him, before set his sight on the phantom thief, his girlfriend's idol.

The plan would have been perfect. The police would have their hands full of the thief before thinking of chasing after him. And he could escape safe and sound.

He hadn’t been wrong in that regard, if only everything worked out like his assumption.

"You have balls" Inspector Nakamori shoved the guy in handcuffs into the back of the police car, irritated "Getting in the way of the police in catching Kid"

But hey, karma was a bitch, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the task force will have their spotlight! XD Yayy
> 
> What do you think will happen to Kaitou? XD Please tell


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

_Dead silent hung in the air as people hold their breath when the clock tickling to 9. It was so quiet that everybody could have heard a pin drop in the room. Sets of eyes laid on the big jewel displayed in the bulletproof glass box with intense concentration._

_Conan sneezed, and promptly met with a rap on the knuckles_

_**Ouch** _

_"This brat again" Mouri Kogoro shooed the poor child off with a scowl "Stop messing around"_

_A few police officers blinked, and the strained tension disappeared like it never existed._

_Rubbing his head, Conan walked away with a sulk. Though Kid was nowhere in sight, strange._

_"Where do you think Kid will be, Hakuba-niichan?" Conan chirped as he approached the British detective, keeping his act by making small childish talk. He was still cautious around the male, since it was, after all, the first heist he attended with Hakuba. And he would be damned if someone else discovered his identity again. But Ran chose to stay at home to finish her pile of homework, which left Conan roaming around freely but no one to stay close to._

_Last he heard, the British detective had his fair share of encountering the thief too, maybe he would have some ideas-_

_“Dead, in all honesty. I told him drinking six energy cans to cram for today tests wasn’t a good idea. Six! But he never listens.” Hakuba scowled "Dimwit"_

_Which halted Conan’s mind for minutes, not for the slight out of character rant, mind you, though that played a big part. Yes, the sheer quantity Hakuba mentioned struck him with astonishment and terror at the time. How one could survive-No, wrong point.._

_“Wait what?!”_

_Was that-? The British detective knew Kid’s exam schedule? More important, Kid was dead because of energy drinks??? How could them ever explain that to the press?_

_"Yes. I figured you would be surprised, since Kid is always proved to possess remarkable memorize ability. Albeit those things” Hakuba flickered his eyes at the scene in front of him and pinched the bridge his nose “must take up all his time. You should've seen his face when I reminded him about the tests"_

_There was smugness mixed in his voice. Hence, Kid forgot he had exams. But still, wrong point_

_Before he could question the blond further, everything turned pitch black, dragging him and everybody else into an alerted state once again._

_“Oh, he appears." Hakuba let out a long sigh of exasperation when a conveniently-placed light on top of the jewel stand switched on , revealing one grinning Kaitou Kid "He will bow for sure. I doubt he has eaten dinner.”_

_And true to his words, the phantom thief gave them an extravagant welcome, his hand clutching his stomach in a fleeting moment. If the things about energy drinks Hakuba said was true, then he supposed Kid’s stomach must cause him anguish pain by now._

_He should have given chase, he should. But the British detective started to complain out of nowhere about his stubborn classmate forgetting to take care of himself all the time and how the blond tried to fatten his classmate up, which made the male running away by the way. And Conan just helplessly stood there hearing, in confusion at first, since it would be kinda rude not to. Although like being given new puzzle to solve, the novelty wore off and he started to giggle and laugh as Hakuba went on listing his classmate’s idiotic deeds._

_While dodging a group of people running his way, Kid cast a nervous glance at the two detectives chattering in the far corner like two school girls gossiping, Meitantei’s eyes lifted up in childlike curiosity and awe as he eagerly listened._

_Somehow, he had dug his own grave when he allowed the two detectives to collaborate on his heists._

 

* * *

 

Life had its ups and downs. Ginzo Nakamori thought, after being reprimanded by his own daughter for skipping breakfast. Being a police officer was tedious as it was rewarding. It meant he didn't have the time for his family, meant that he had to work late night and became bud of a joke if everything went sour. Everyone like the good old kick out of making fun of their government and justice system.

It still had its perks though. He could actively make Tokyo a safer place for his daughter. He had switched from Division 1, which dealt with murder and homicide cases, but he couldn’t say he regret it. His colleagues were all honest and determined men. Their risks of being captured and revenged were decidedly lower than other departments (They heard about the fellow policeman Takagi.. Poor guy)

And they always had their direct target to chase after. So all good.

"Good to see you, chief. The notice just came in this morning” The young officer gave him the white sheet of paper, written in weird haiku-esque paragraph and a grinning KID signature.

“The usual.” Inspector Nakamori hummed as he glanced over the content, eyes squinting to look at the enigmatic riddle “What have you got?”

“Tracking the address yielded no results, sir”  As always. The young officer wanted to add, but hesitated because he valued his eardrums. "Should I notify them, sir?"

"Nah, I'll take care of it"

Instead of fishing his phone out of his suit pocket and calling the detective brats, Inspection Nakamori took a long hard look at the paper. And did something he yearned to do many, many months ago.

He crushed the note and tossed it in the trash bin.

“ **Damn**!! It feels better than getting a promotion” Booming guffaw rolled out from his mouth, startling some nervous officers in the room as he tilted his head back and laughed. He looked like a gleeful counterpart of Mori Kogoro featuring on the newspaper.

The others in Division Two had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the triumphant inspector, who were still laughing at..near? the trash bin.

“I told you, he finally lost it” Watanabe whispered to Takahashi, before scrambling back to his faux case file by the inspector’s angry shouting.

The next time Kid sent out the notice, he made sure the media got its claws on it also.  The Internet swarmed with the headline regarding thief’s heist for one day before the Task Force announced that it was an impostor and there would be no actual heist, crushing down everyone's spirit.

Kuroba narrowed his eyes. After accepting dozens of fake notices.. and they dismissed the real one... Suspicious written all over his face. Irony aside, was there any threat? How come the police just outright refused his notice? Have something happened? After dealing with the impostors, being mistaken for an impostor himself was a bit over the line. Thus why bother, every time somebody sent out fake notices, Kid would still arrive. He was _that_ petty. There was no reason for the police to dismiss his paper. His notice. What the hell?

He considered to operate his heist, after sending fifteen notices and hearing nothing from the task force. Yet performance on a stage void of audiences wasn't any magician's cup of tea. And a mutual silence from the Division 2 made him cautious, fearing that the scattered members from the organization had made its move and threatened somebody if the polices decided to be on Kid's heist. What could possibly cause them to evade his heist?

"Don't bother. I saw the vision. The figure under moonlight would be swallowed by the melting heat" Akako informed him out of the blue with a smirk after she came back, presumably from the rooftop, when he skimmed through the newspaper in class. Giving her an innocent smile, he countered

"I don't know what heat you are talking about. Aoko, on the other hand-"

He dodged the incoming mop before it could strike his head. Its embarrassed wielder was a furious force to behold. Who got tenth times angrier as her childhood  friend made an offhanded comment about the suspicious marks under her pale neck.

“Also, you smeared your lip gloss”

"Bakaito!!! Stay right where you are!!”

Hakuba sighed as the usual chasing started. Still staying in his seat with Villeneuve’s Tale in his hands, the idle blond pondered over the meaning of the prior conversation of his classmates. Heat? Like the last heist perhaps? Kuroba- he meant the thief, had really outdone himself. Maybe they did overstep a bit, since Kuroba avoided him with increased frequency of an angry feline nowadays.

“Don't you have to avoid high-impact exercises after falling down the stairs?” He asked aloud, succeed in making Aoko paused on her way.

Kuroba merely hissed back.

After spending the night with them, one traumatized Kaitou Kid vowed that he would never, ever, let anyone catch him again. Ever.

_"It's just paperwork. Of your own heists" Shinichi raised his eyes while a pleased Hakuba collected the finished thick stack of reports, filled with perfect replicate of Hakuba's handwriting by an exhausted phantom thief, who in question just jammed a finger at them and left out a huff as exclamation._

**_Ever_ **

* * *

Hitoshi Takasu was a 47-year-old police officer in Division Two department. A middle aged man with a happy marriage and two daughters. Because his chubby appearance made him unfit to chase after Kid, he took care of other cases related with thievery. Takasu was amiable and compassionate,  make coffee for his coworkers from time to time. Dislike cold temperature and currently unconscious in his car.

He was perfect. Kid grinned and started his extraordinary plan. Fifteen minutes later, one Hitoshi Takasu stepped inside the task office

* * *

 

Poor Takasu. Kid sighed. He felt like everyone had became caffeine addicts.

“Takasu-san, can you bring me a cup of coffee? Thank you so much”

Kid spent the following hour to run back and forth between the department Two and the coffee makers. His brain tried to remember how many spoons of sugar and milk they like to put in their cups. Being a police officer must be hard. Hat off for Takasu-san.

“Ah, thank you Takasu-san. Had Miri-chan booked the flight ticket to Japan yet?”

Last time he eaves—checked, Takasu-san said something about his daughter’s study finished in June, so maybe not yet..

But nothing seemed to be out of place except the fact that officers really looked forward to Takasu, or his beverages. Like usual, they were engrossed with their computers, some stopped to have conversations about their daily life. Some were fighting with the menace entity named stubborn _photocopy machine_. Yup, no abnormal here.

His thoughts were disrupted when his recovering leg, deciding to be revengeful, revolted against him for moving for one hour straight.

_Clank_

All eyes turned to him when he dropped the empty tray down the ground. Kid hid a wince behind the latex mask and brushed it off with a laugh

Thank God Takasu was also clumsy-

“Oh my god, are you okay, Kid-san?” A woman approached him with worried eyes, this time made Kid tensed. With a hesitant chuckle, he scratched his hair

“What are you talking about, Hana-san?”

Watanabe grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down a nearby chair. They knew? What? How? Kid stopped dead in his track, ready to bolt at anytime. Yet he kept calm  “Come on. How come Kid be here?”

“Don’t fool us. Takasu-san switched department.” Saitou rolled his eyes. “He supposed to be in Division Four now”

Smoke embraced their visions for a few seconds. And Kid stood before their eyes with a grin. Trust the thief to waltzing in to the place filled with police officers on duty.

“Too bad you guys found out~ I’m just passing by and want to say hi but seeing that the task force doesn’t react happy to seeing me entering so..” He smirked and people just sighed

“Sit down. How are your legs?” Takahashi asked, catching Kid off guard.

“Pardon?”  Kid faltered

He thought all of them would dash to him with handcuffs instantly, not showing him this... annoyed attitude. They were...worried? What???

“Sorry, we went overboard” They winced and looked away “Ordering you around when your injury didn’t completely heal”

“You guys did that on purpose? And here I think our good old Takasu-san is taken advantage of by his colleagues”

“Not our faults you make damn good coffee. Visit more will you?”

Did they just... ask a thief to visit the police again...?  In retrospect, it made sense in a way. Not in the make-coffee-and-hanging-out way though

“Anyway, you just deemed yourself unfit to continue operating heist”

???

“Are you an idiot?! How come you dare to start a heist with an injured leg” One scolded him, and the thief yelped

This triggered a string of reprimand from the officers.

“Don’t deny it. We all saw your wounds last time. It needed to be fully healed”

“God knows if you ever come to hospital. Nothing came up when we searched all the hospitals that night and the day after”

“Send a note after at least one month. Wait, make that two”

“Yeah. We only take in heist notice after two months.”

It was a surreal scene. The famous phantom thief being scolded by all the members of division two, bombarded by all kinds of lectures about his health. He was dreaming was he? Aoko was right, maybe he shouldn’t have eat three cartons of ice cream in one night. In his defense, his best friend really needed to stop making her advice sound like a dare.

"Wait. You don't arrest me?" He was at loss. His detectives were one thing, but the task force..

Not that they could capture him, but still..

And what would he do in those two months???

“Give us some credit. We aren’t heartless. Hakuba-san told me what you did”

Confusion

“Last heist”

More confusion.

“You chose to take the bullet for us”

“Ah..right..” Realization dawned on him that out of all the embarrassing stories that Hakuba had, he picked the most embarrassing one. The nerve of that bastard.

“It’s nothing. Er.. nothing” He wanted to throw himself off a building to escape this awkward scene. Why couldn't Hakuba just say he was clumsy instead? Now they thought the infamous phantom thief was self-sacrificing. Oh no, what would people think? Please fix it, tantei-san.

Watanabe decided to save their embarrassment by clearing his throat and giving a scrap of paper, which Kid took it with a hint of reluctance

“In the future, if someone impersonate you, just texting this number, so that we’ll know which one is yours. Dealing with imposters is really not worth the time. So drop us a line or something”

“But next time we will capture you. Remember that!!” They clenched their fists in determination, smiling. Justice always won after all.

“I’m looking forward to it” Kid let out a laugh, strangely warm and void of taunt, before dropping his smoke capsule.

“What did I miss?” Inspector Nakamori raised his eyebrow when he entered the room and found the confetti-filled department. Did he forget someone’s birthday?

“No sir, we’re just kidding around”

 

* * *

 

 

 

From unknown number. Two months after.

/Dear my lovely audience,

I’m delighted to inform you that I’ve regained my state of health.

The next heist shall take place in three days. The invitation’s already on the way.

I’m looking forward to your attendance./ 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end I imagine Kid just inner praying please let me hold a heist I already recovered, I'm bored plz. XDD  
> Writing this chapter has been longer than I thought. Thank you guys for your support >x< Reading all of them put a smile on my face. And Conan movie 23 had been released two days ago, featuring Kid. I want to watch it :(((  
> The name of the officers in the Division 2 is taken from Japanese most common surnames.  
> The Conan timeline will be written in italics and will be the time when Shinichi is still in his Conan form xD  
> And finally, after a long time waiting, Heiji will make an appearance from next chapter!!! Yayyy


	6. Chapter 6

_Sometimes Conan wished his life wasn't such a weird mess. He liked his old life much as it was, thank you very much. He lived alone, had great friends and in general an ideal high school life with himself being a captain of Teitan’s football team and up-and-coming detective at the ripe age of 16. Life was great._

_Instead, he turned into a child and found himself a handful of FBI undercover agents, police officers, mafia fugitive and karate master-wait, that was his best friend.._

_Carry on. Yes, curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought the kitten back. And here he was._

_After the...refreshing heist, despite knowing that he could discover Kid’s identity through Hakuba, Conan kept his mouth shut and continued his observation. Hakuba seemed to vent to only him. Weird as it was, but somehow he was deemed acceptable to be told thief-parenting-101's stories. Hearing about Kid's civilian persona getting all skittish and confused was totally satisfying. Is just..._

_“Maybe you know, stop accusing him of being Kid as an excuse to handcuff him to your house and actually ask him to sleep over like a normal friend?”_

_“Nonsense.”_

_Conan sighed._

_His current friends were nice and all, and he wouldn't trade it always for the world. But well..., he needed friends matched his real age and mindset. Someone that didn't fuss over him constantly and he could have normal conversations without fear giving his identity away. Which left Hattori and Haibara._

_Conan snorted. Hattori wasn't a mother hen like Ran, but he was too overprotective of him. Haibara was...well, Haibara._

_They didn't share the same excitement he had for Sherlock Holmes though.. Maybe that was the problem.._

_It was in a middle of a murder case, with the presence of the superintendent's son, and Conan had cracked a comment with pun intended, though he didn't expect people to understand besides hardcore Sherlockian. And Hakuba turned his head around and looked at him, just sort of stare at him in recognition, or in Haibara's words, like a high school fangirl who just discovered another excited fan that shared the same level of excitement of her idol._

_Thus they became friends._

_“Conan-kun, this is for you” Like just remembered something, Hakuba opened his schoolbag and gave a stack of paper to him. Conan accepted, half-expected them being a case file. Except that no police officers had ever given him any case files. Willingly._

_“.... is this homework?”_

_“Your cousin’s classwork, to be precise” The detective shrugged, made no other comment about his supposed cousin's homework being in his possession_

_“Er???” He appreciated the gesture, but how come Hakuba had his former self’s assignments? “Where did you get it?”_

_“My classmate worried about your cousin’s performance at school, considering his continuous absence”_

_Right... He really was going to fetch it. Really._

_Like every ordinary student, he shared the same neutral disdain for homework. And kinda weird to know that Kid probably dressed up as him to school at some points and fetched his schoolwork, but it was the thought that count._

* * *

  

=Present=

A loud sound caused him to shot up from bed. Wasting no time, his eyes dashed left and right in awareness, only to catch sight of Kaito sitting on his legs, face beaming with colorful ribbons flying around, getting in everywhere. Mind you, it was his bed.

“Oh, it’s just you”

He closed his eyes and dropped his head back to his comfy pillow.

Kaito sounded like he was visibly struck.

“Don’t ‘oh you’ me!” Kaito complained. Shinichi ignored the sudden tugging on his pajama. “You’re no fun”

"How can you get into my house anyway?" He remembered locking the door. He also kept it in mind that the figure in front of him was the infamous Kaitou Kid and no locks could stop him. But considering the jean and the fluffy blue sweater and the fact that Kuroba’s continuous denial to his dying day that he wasn’t Kid, he’d better have a good reason why Kaito Kuroba broke into his house at 8 in the Saturday morning.

“You turned up at my door all of a sudden first!” The blur spot whined. Cold wind blowing as his blanket vanished. How the hell?

“Then go bother Hakuba. Shoo” The detective groaned into the pillow, ignoring a mutter of "Tried, he sucked". Why did it have to be him?  “I’m sleeping!”

"But you are cuter-Gah!”

He pulled Kaito down with him and used him as a hugging pillow, ignoring the yelp as he buried in Kaito’s neck and enjoying the heat coming from the body contact.

“How’s your leg anyway?” He asked with his eyes still closed. Everyone knew the embarrassing tale of Kuroba eating too much ice cream and falling down the stairs due to sugar hype. Valid enough that even Inspector Nakamori had to sigh and ban dessert due to foreseeable future.

“It’s the stairs.”

“Uh huh”

"I'm feeling a lots better now"

“Mhmm” He answered, not really listen to the chatter. Finally, his sweet, sweet sleep with his new pillow.

“Can I touch you?” Shinichi asked, voice sluggish due to sleepiness.

“O..kay?” Kaito confused, heart melting by the adorable drowsy voice. Shinichi already hugged him though. Why did he-!

“W-where are you touching?!” Kaito cried out as Shinichi wormed one hand into his shirt and come in contact with his bare stomach, yelping because of the cold temperature.

“Heat. Now can you please give me my blanket back?”

"But I'm boreddd. Shinichi? Don't sleep Shinichiiiii" The brown-haired male whined "Shinniiichiiii"

“If you make any sound again, I’m going to kiss you” Kudou Shinichi threatened. He wasn’t a morning person, nor in the mood for playing nice.

The said trickster squeaked, before realizing the detective was a man of his words.

When Kudou finally let go of the thief to brew himself a cup of coffee, Kaito Kuroba was rendered mute, burying himself into the pillow, the only visible part of his head was his heated ears.

* * *

 

"Payback asides, is there any reason you come to my house?" After finishing his morning ablutions and finally having his first coffee intake, Shinichi asked in concern at Kaito, who was hugging his knee and looking distractedly at Shinichi.

"No, not really" Kaito shook his head "Just wondering why you are friends with Kid?"

"Why am I..friend with Kid?" Shinichi repeated. His face must looked puzzled, because Kaito quickly added

"Long before we met, you had a rivalry thing going on with him, right? But suddenly you changed and now you are comfortable around him. At least Hakuba told me so. And I know my idol is super cool and handsome and charming. But you didn't seem to be the type of person who would be swept away by his charismatic. Or are you?"

_Ah, I see_

Shinichi brought his mug on his lips, hiding his smile. He walked out of the kitchen, monitoring Kaito to follow him

"No, at first I was mildly annoyed by his unwelcome presence. Various times." He thought of Conan and getting tricked by Kid. Being Conan with his short legs and small arms and raging that damn, the thief wouldn't be getting away if he got back his grown up athletic form. Thus, despite the thief totally knowing who he was, Kid still hugged and teased and carried him around like he really was a child. Looking at you Kaito.

"Even though he saved me countless time."

"He saved you?" Kaito asked, eyes widen. He looked absolutely innocent and curious just following him around like he had no idea who this Kid was.

"Yes. He doesn't need to risk his cover nor himself to save my life. He did. And I'm grateful for that."

"But that's not the reason right?" With ears slightly heated, Kaito pointed out. "You don't just condone a criminal just because he saved your butt again and again."

"True. But consider this, he has really nice legs" Shinichi calmly sipped his coffee as silence stretched out as the other processed the information. He laid his mug down.

What? Legs were the only thing on his eye-level when he was Conan. And Kid’s legs were truly something when he disguised as a girl wearing skirt. It made him distracted enough for Kid to kidnap him to Singapore once. So that was saying something.

"...Fuck me if I’m wrong, but" Kaito huffed, but was interrupted.

"You’re wrong"

"Huh-" He didn't even finish his sentence yet!

"You are wrong” Shinichi leaned in, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Shinichi?” Ran opened the door, her eyebrows raising ever so slightly when she found it unlocked. Weird. She used to ring the doorbell multiply times just to wake him up, Shinichi wasn't happy to say the least. Why did him-

She gaped at the scene unfolded in front of her. Her childhood friend was in the hall, concerned another male against the wall, their faces just an inch away like in romantic shoujo manga Sonoko loved. Eyes swelling up with tears, she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. With a small sound that alerted the boys of her presence, she ran away

"...Is that your childhood friend?"

"Yeah"

“Did she just...take a picture of us?”

“I.. have no idea..” Shinichi admitted. But he was nothing but curious and worried “Wait me here”

Kuroba waved him off and Shinichi rushed after her, feeling like they were back in London all over again. But at the time, she still had feelings for him, and now they had parted on good terms.

It worried him, like he had unconsciously touched a sore spot that made her reminiscent of their old days. The tears on her eyes.. Did she hide something from him? Did she still harbor her feeling for him? Was she hurt when she see him with somebody else? Was something happened?

“Ran! Ran! Wait”

“I’m sorry Shinichi!” She cried out, her fingers typed frantically into her phone, never ceased to slow her speed.

“Can we talk? Please? Did I do something wrong? Why are you running away?”

“No no. It’s nothing of that! It just... you two are..” She trailed off, finally putting her phone aside and looking at him, smiling “Cute..”

"Then why are you-?" Shinichi let out a relief sigh when he saw her face, but confusion still wrote all around on his face.

"I..might have lost a bet with Sonoko and Kazuha" Ran looked away, her cheeks slightly blushing

"You bet on me?!" He sweat-dropped. Oi oi oi.

"Why not?!"

"God, you scared me. I thought-"

"No no. I'm glad for you. You need someone to take care for you. He looks cute" Ran giggled "Tell me more about him"

And he did. He told her about how they met and a boy named Kaito Kuroba, how he knew about the male long long before he learned of his name. He talked about the sheer stupid of one idiot thief and how Hakuba helped them met.

"And after spending time with him, I kept thinking about one time. When I pretended to fall off the height and he dived in to save me. At that time I opened my parachute and shot him. You know, with Conan's watch?" Shinichi gestured to his wrist, and Ran nodded "I remember smirking at him, knowing that he wouldn't expect this. I didn't think about what would happen if it worked. I know how those small needles work, he could have crashed, could have fallen, could have died"

"I could have killed him, Ran. Even after that, he still helped me and lend me his hands. He almost got caught up in one explosion of the organization because of me. I put too much trust about his ability"

"It's just.. I owe him."

"But he is KID, right? Because you're confident about his skill. And he knows what he had to do. You just did what was best." Ran put her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her "I still mad with him for showing up as you though. But you don't be with him because you had this guilt to make up for him, right?"

"No! I like him. A lot." Shinichi flushed "I like his smile, his character, his legs, everything about him"

It felt heavenly to talk about this to someone. To Ran, his best friend.

"Legs?"

"Yeah. Don't judge me. After chasing him quite a deal and seeing his disguises, I might get a little sidetracked"

"Not promising" Ran joked

“But, are you okay with this?”

“Yes! Just be with him!” Ran urged him on

“As long as you are happy”

“I am” A radiant smile appeared on Ran, which made Shinichi contented because she looked so delighted. The trace of her fragile personality waiting for him, filled with tears, now gone. She was beamed with happiness nowadays with her significant other. After getting his form back, he had told her everything, all the things happened with Conan. Ran had listened to him, and smiled.

Conan changed things, even his perspective about life and relationship with Ran.

She realized that they weren’t meant to be. They still needed each other. That Conan was her little brother and Shinichi was her best friend that she ever had. Nothing above that.

And they have never been more clear. How their friendship now was without sadness and uncertainty. Shinichi had taken on the role of a concerned childhood friend, though more like an overbearing brother when chatting with the guy, making sure that her boyfriend appreciate her.

“And you?”

“I’m not buried in cases so I think it’s saying something” He grinned

"Buried in something else?"

“Mmhh”

Their convos were cut short as Ran's phone rang and Sonoko's voice getting excited about the new movie just premised, begging Ran to come with her. Ran passed him an apologetic smile, which he just shook his head and mouthed just go with her.

What time was it though? He might have left a kid at home unattended. Should he get worried though? After Ran left, Shinichi walked back to his home but this time was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing

“KUDOU! WHY DIDN’T YA TELL ME YA HAVE A BOYFRIEND?”

“What?! How did you know?

“Ran sent the photo into the girls’ group chat. Just happened to be with Kazuha at the moment. She said congratulations by the way”

“They have a girls’ group chat?!” For some reasons, it sounded more worrying than it should.

“Yeah. Ya better be oblivious to this. It’s better”

“Okay....”

"Now spill" Hattori ordered. How come Kudou had a boyfriend and didn't even telling him. They were bro!

“Er.. it’s complicated. I’ll tell you later”

“Scratch later. I’ll be at ya place tomorrow. Spill me everything, lover boy”

Shinichi sweat-dropped

"How about I come to Osaka instead?" After all, Heiji always came all the way to Tokyo to see him. And it was currently weekend so..

"Nah. I'm good" Heiji quickly dismissed it with a grin, didn't need to raise the death rate in Osaka more than it should be. "See ya"

“..alright.”

 

His phone didn't even be static for more than four seconds for it to be ringing, again. What with everyone today?

“I see” The sentence was short, but was expected, judging from the voice of the caller

“You’re also in the group chat?!” Shinichi yelped. Gosh, how many were there in that group chat? He could feel her smirk through the phone line

“Are you questioning my gender, Kudou?” Shiho raised her voice in amusement. After being placed in the witness protection and got her grown up form back, she has moved overboard and currently working on her PhD in Harvard. The children had been devastated to see both of Conan and Haibara transferring. But she was still keeping in touch with them thanks to the professor's voice changing device.

"No, ma'am"

“The infamous phantom thief. Really”

“You figured out” Shinichi laughed nervously. Hairaba sure was perceptive as ever.

“Well, it’s not my business to say this. But be cautious. We don't know if them still around or not. And you alone are trouble-magnet enough”

“I know I know”

"And remember to use condom. Be gentle"

"What?! Wh-No-I-We're not-yet-! Haibara!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was longer than I expected O _ O 
> 
> Somehow Shinichi ended up being teased also XD oh well  
> About Shinichi developed his leg fetish, guess who just watch Conan Movie 23 XD XD  
> Hattori will (finally) arrive next episode XD 
> 
> Thoughts & Reviews XD ?


	7. Chapter 7

_"Tantei-kun tantei-kun tantei-kun tantei-kun" Conan struggled to force his sleep-deprived eyes open, ignoring the whining coming from the other side of the phone to check his screen. It was 2:06._

_"What?!!" He snapped, and Kid wailed harder. "Tantei-san, h-he he.."_

_Conan waited for Kid to continue. He knew he should be alarmed, he really should. But 2 in the damn morning was ridiculous. Technically, he was a first grader at the moment and children required at least 9 hours of sleep. Anyone said otherwise would screw off for all he cared, he had sleeping dart and he wasn't hesitate one bit._

_Furthermore, how on Earth did the thief have his phone number???_

_"He ate s-sushi in front of me!"_

_Conan hang up the phone and went back to sleep._

* * *

_Ran had taken a liking to Hakuba real fast these days._

_Don't misunderstand him. His childhood friend didn't suddenly develop a crush for the blond detective, Conan would throw a fit himself if it happened. Instead Ran was just so delighted to see Conan sticking close to the blond whenever they attended the same heists or cases. Those events tended to be chaotic and the small boy had a habit of sneaking off to God-knows-where once she took her eyes off him. Having someone reliable to keep watch to the boy had been a blessing, plus Hakuba was such a gentleman to talk to._

_Conan rolled his eyes while Hakuba impressed Ran with his proper etiquette again, the epitome of British elegance. Oh the chivalry._

_"At least she let me stay" He muttered, resigning to having Hakuba as 'that friend who can convince your strict parents to let you hang out late' now._

_On the bright side, this meant less excuses to make up, less 'Shinichi-oniichan told me so' and 'Don't you know this is completely safe and child-friendly' and 'I just accidentally acquired important evidence don't mind me' in front of Ran. Moreover, while everyone would have freak out if he attempt anything remotely resembling dangerous or illegal, Hakuba didn't even do a double take, which was a plus. It was amazing how many things he must deal in a midst of a case that had no relation to solving crime at all._

_"Does he always do that?" A woman next to him asked, watching the scene unfolded. Her feminine smile slightly strained and eyebrows raised, like she was subtly judging the guy._

_He shrugged, now recognizing those long legs clear enough to even bother to point out his proper deduction, though the clover necklace was a tad giveaway. Female also usually had positive reactions to Hakuba than looking so done with him._

_"Do you? Also, that skirt is kind of short" He replied as the woman gasped. Hakuba wasn't the only guy that act cheesy that he knew of_

_"You shouldn't say that to a lady!" 'She' chided and Conan found himself nodding instead of exposing the thief._

_Yeah, sure, whatever._

_That was probably why Conan addressed the thief as milady when he showed up, making the thief tripped on his white cape ungraciously and confusing everyone else in the process. Needless to say, Kid was not amused._

* * *

 

= Present =

 "Kudou!" Kuroba blinked as he opened the door and was greeted with the smiling face of Hattori Heiji in the morning. The Great Detective of the West was nothing but an absolute sunshine in the morning. "Ya hair is a total disaster! Did ya just wake up? Betcha do"

 "Er... yeah?" He said, already switching to Shinichi's morning cranky voice and ran his hand through his hair, changing it into Shinichi's. He yawned. "It's just 8"

 Kaito had thousands of questions to be answered. Why was Tantei-han in Tokyo? When did Tantei-han come to Tokyo? Why did he call him Kudou? Did he mistake him for Shinichi? Wouldn Tantei-han discover his identity if he said he wasn't Shinichi? Was his own hair really that messy? Should he run in case Hattori found out and chased after him to throw him in jail? 

That was...not a lot of questions, now that he named them, and he could figure out most of them. _Of course_ he didn't have messy hair. Okay, maybe a little bit disheveled. But in the sexy, irresistible way. With that settled, Hattori probably had some business to attend to, or just bored and want to visit Shinichi. And since detectives were very much alike, the Osaka detective would likely figure out his identity if he tried to run, and definitely going to figure out his identity if he not. Knowing his overprotective tendencies concerning his friends, Hattori would go after Kaito's poor throat if he ever found out a criminal was in his best friend's house.

 Life was so _cruel_. 

 Well, he would be damned either way. Let he had some fun first. At least he would get a laugh out of this when the tanned male realized his mistake.

 It was disturbing how nonchalant himself was about letting another detective discovering the existence of his real, mundane self. (Surprise surprise, he wasn't a phantom after all). As if two detectives on his heel weren't enough. Was this what people called mature these days? Not secretly freak out once in awhile?

 "C'mon, I'm starving. Want to head out for breakfast?"

 "Sure, let me grab my coat" He nodded, hopping upstairs while Hattori waited outside.

After the whole embarrassing occurrence in the morning, they went to the supermarket, ignorant of the fact that the weather forecast said there was going to be a heavy storm throughout the day. As a result, when both of them reached Shinichi's house, drenched by the rain and looking no better than soaked puppies, they decided that Kaito should stay here till the rain calm down. And since they had nothing better to do, Kaito dragged Shinichi into watching all kinds of TV series while Shinichi bemoaned how long it would take to finish one show, and Kaito had a whole list of them.

In the end, they wasted the whole day doing nothing but watching movies together, warm and cosy in their shared blanket while the rain bouncing back the window.

They shared the same bedroom at night too, since the floor had enough space for him to sleep. But while he was wrapped up in his fluffy blanket and looking up at the detective, Shinichi sort of stared at him for a moment, then just scooped him up to his bed. 

 Then again, Kaito probably looked like a worm at the moment. 

 

* * *

 He started to notice how things changed, how he got used to being hugged by his two detectives, how he anticipated their touch every time they leaned in. He briefly wondered if this was a trap.

 But Shinichi was stuck as Conan for so long, that a part of Edogawa Conan stayed with him, becoming who he was. The part that made him looked after the small detective group with a sad smile whenever he saw the children, the part that made him call Ran nee-chan by mistake and went to Mori’s household instead of his home.

 So Kaito pretended to be asleep when he heard Shinichi woke up in the middle of the night, gasping for air and looking around in panicked awareness. He pretended to be asleep and let Shinichi hugging him to calm down, feeling the male’s hold tighten around his waist as his breath slowed and tolerated his detective’s grouchy mood in the morning with guilt because apparently, pretense was the only thing he was good at. 

But, when he was ready, he would be there for his detective, would soothe his pain, would be more useful than just being a hugging pillow. He would be there one day.

Even if it meant breaking into his detective's house again and probably be called a stalker.

Right.

 

* * *

 Contrary to Hattori's happy demeanor, Shinichi refused to budge from his blanket when Kaito informed him about having guest.

 “Did someone die?” Kaito slightly disturbed by how serious Shinichi was, but again, he was talking about a homicide detective here.

 “Err.... no?” 

 “Then it can wait”

 “M’kay” He shrugged "Can I borrow your jacket? Thanks"

 Well, off he went. The detectives brought this upon themselves. He was totally not at fault here. Kaitou Kid took the situation in his stride.

When Kaito stepped out to meet Hattori, in Shinichi’s jacket and everything, the tanned detective was typing something on his phone and quickly pressed send then put his phone back into his pocket when he saw him.

 “Sending text to your girlfriend?” Kaito grinned. Who else could it be if Hattori didn’t want him to glimpse the content? His grin grew wider as the detective’s cheeks heated up and Hattori scowled "Shaddup" at him. Something just didn’t change, like boy in love. 

 Ah wait, in character. He had to stay in character. Like, Great Detective’s level of character, which meant acting like a smug lovable know-it-all bastard.

 “Let’s go grab breakfast” He said instead. 

 

* * *

 It was meant to be a joke

 It was totally meant to be a joke.

 "Kazuha goes mad when she knows 'bout this" Hattori hold up his arm to show him his faint scar, grinning. "But that mugger was getting away, what am I supposed to do?? Waving goodbye?"

 Kaito eventually faltered as Hattori seemed to actually not recognize him the whole time, even when Kaito teased him again when the phone buzzed and Hattori replied with the speed of light. The tanned detective chatted a lot, telling him about Osaka and what he been up to nowadays, and referred to him as Kudou, oblivious.

 Oh boy. It was going to be like the Fairy's Lips case all over again. At least there would be no chance of Hattori going to - shuddered-  kiss him out of the blue in this disguise.

A part of him actually felt quite bad for ruining the cheesy-he meant heartfelt confession that time. Though he didn’t know why the West detective chose his heist out of all places to confess...? Like, where were the flowers? The scenery? The candles? Or setting up a romantic atmosphere! At least get the lady some food first! But again, he hadn't..actually..really..gotten any..real.. kisses from the girls.. So maybe he wasn't the best source to give the advice...

 Anyway, they already walked a long way to the coffee shop, choosing to sit outside. Well, Kaito did, in case he actually going to be found out and had to run away from a fuming detective. That didn’t seem like the case though. His disguise was just to spot on for the detective to recognize. He even bought Shinichi’s favorite type! Though Shinichi didn’t even put more than one cube of sugar into his cup when he drank. Sometimes he even drank the coffee without adding anything, just pure black. The horror.

 "I can't believe you drink your coffee black" Hattori grimaced, sipping on his milkshake.

  _Me too._ Kaito thought dejectedly.

 He, for the life of him, despised black coffee. The bitter type that just destroyed your taste bud and burned your tongue. Chocolate was totally better and he drawled his caffeine from energy drinks already. And he could drink if he added enough sugar cubes.. but well.. damn detectives. 

 Well, he could pretend to enjoy it, but Hattori was again, a detective, and could totally noticed it with his perceptive eyes.

 While he was debating whether or not to drink the bitter liquid, the tanned detective was distracted by the quarrel of a couple nearby. The man was loud and angry, veins popped on his forehead, shouting at the young terrified woman, making her eyes teary. From the conversation he eavesdropped, it seemed like the man wasn't pleased to see the woman with another guy. While the woman explained to him that they were only coworkers. 

 The waitresses inside the coffee shop were looking them with concern, unsure to step out to interfere or not out of fear.

 “You worthless **bitch**! I know what you been up to!!! You gave the money to that cunt!!! What next? Running away with him?!?” The man growled, slamming the table and making the woman cowered in terror.

 “N-no! Please! I-I’m not! Mark isn't—“ She pleaded, but it did nothing to stop the man to raise his hand and her eyes snapped shut in horror, bracing for the impact.

 Oh great he made it. 

 Kaito smirked that Shinichi’s trademark half-smile at the violent man. He took notice of Hattori stepping up from the table as well, but he was faster. He could handle it with ease.

"What?" The man growled at him, annoyed with having his wrist grabbed and stopped midway.

 “Madam, I believe you forgot something” He said softly, and the red-haired girl seemed to be confused for the moment, before stammering out “H-huh?”

 "This” With that said, he dumped his coffee onto the man’s head. 

 

The content of the mug spilled all over the man, and did he mention _hot_ , dripping down his head, causing the man to jump out of his seat and hiss in pain. Probably been burned too. Great. Two birds with one stone. He could get rid of that disgusting thing without suspicion, and dump it into the trash. 

 “It’s rude of me to say this, since you don’t know me and all, but he clearly doesn’t fit to be a man if he lay his hand on you” He told the shaking woman over the groaning.

 “You **_rascal_** ” The man grabbed the neck of his jacket, snarled “Mommy didn’t tell you sticking your noses into other’s business will get you ass whooping?”

Funny, he did that all the time. His mind supplied for him that he should worm his way out. He could do better with not having grabbed though, but no worry. He could improvise. Behind him, the waitresses quickly ushered the woman to go inside, straying away from the scene.

The man swung his fist at him. Two things happened simultaneously right after that.

First, he yanked all his weight to the opposite direction, causing the man to drop him as he land on his butt on the ground. Second, Heiji stopped the man’s fist with his hand

"Ya stay away from him!"

So, there was another thing with this situation. First, they were both standing and the tanned detective didn’t have any thing else on him, like a hot cup of coffee, so it wasn't really unexpected when the man jabbed his other fist to hit the tanned male on his face, causing the other to release him to avoid his nose broken. It hit his cheek instead, though the force lessen than its owner previously intended. And as Hattori staggered back, there was a smirk on his face as thrill of excitement running through him.

  _"Final-freakin'-ly!!!"_  Hattori raised his clenched fist up, laughed "Haven't had a fight in **AGES**!! Gosh I know coming to Tokyo is so worth it!!"

 The man launched at him, and Hattori stepped to the side, bringing his knee up to jam to his stomach, making the man collapsed. The tanned detective didn't have time to provoke when a hand gripped his ankle and pulled his feet out from underneath. Hattori, too, slammed his face down to the ground. He got back on his feet, but arm wrapped around his neck, holding him in a tight headlock. He twisted and struggled, slamming his elbow into the man's stomach. As the man doubled over, he spun out of his grasp, breathing heavily through his nose. 

 But that man hold deep, burning grudge towards Kaito, hot as the black coffee itself. So he just shoved Hattori out of his way to turn his attention on Kaito, who just threw a nearest rock at him, which apparently was the true cause for his change of mind. For a moment, Kaito actually did the thing with his brain, which Hakuba might refer as thinking things through. He couldn't let the Osaka detective getting beaten to a pulp because he picked a fight with another person, in Shinichi's disguise no less.

 So when the man dragged Kaito up close again, he was ready to fight when something coming at them. Something that made his blood run cold and heart thumping in his chest, and his very first instinct was dodge.

 There was a blasting sound as a soccer ball crashing into the man, knocking the man completely unconscious. He turned his head slowly to gawk, as none other than Shinichi Kudou himself standing there.

 “Don’t ever touch him” The detective hissed. It was at this moment that Kaito could truly see, for the very first time, the side of the detective that could take down a mafia organization. It was actually kind of scary.

 “I c-can explain” Kaito hold up his hands, smiling nervously when the tanned detective brushed dirt off his clothes. Now that the fight was over, the sudden arrival of the real Shinichi might cause problem-

 "Aint't cha no fun, Kudou?" Hattori complained "And he's out cold already. Doubt he heard ya"

 "And I told you to look after him."

 "Kid seems fine to me"

 The thief could only gape as Hattori acted completely nonchalant.

 "Wait. You knew?!! The whole time?" He pointed an accusing finger at the detective, which got him a laugh in return  

 “Ya don’t think I can’t recognize my bro Kudou do you?” Hattori burst out laughing, while Shinichi just rolled his eyes and hold up his phone instead. He could make out the text flashing on the screen / _What up with Kid in ya house acting as ya_ /

 “He texted me after you went out” Shinichi explained, a little annoyed to get up early "So I explained the situation to him before he err.. acting rash. After that I intended to show up to startle you, but then this happened"

 "At least nobody got killed" Hattori shrugged. "That's a plus to me"

 "So.. you're not angry at me for dressing up at Shinichi and messing with you?" Kaito coughed, not sure he should feel relieve or offended when two detectives gang up on him.

 "Not really" Hattori scratched his head "I figure ya not Kudou instantly. And I sorta see ya guys together in the pic before so, no problem"

 "What pic?" The thief stared back at Shinichi in confusion, before the detective mouthed _I'll tell you later_

 “I can take care of myself” Kaito said, finally. He appreciated the help, but he was perfectly capable of handling the situation, even without Hattori's intervention. There was something alarming about how quickly he felt safe with his detectives around. It was like stepping in a minefield, how his heart beating faster, and his logical part of his brain warned him against it, with probably a thesis about the danger it brought.

 “I know. But you don’t have to anymore” Shinichi smiled at him, the smile that warm his heart and it both calmed him and unnerved him in such a way that his mind felt at peace but blood rushed to his cheeks and ears and making his vocal chords spewing out nonsense words as a response. "Love"

 Behind him, Hattori visibly gagged. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need fluff fics so much >.<
> 
> I have read many lovely fics about Kaitou Kid. From Inkpot and kakashikrazy256 for example, to name a few. Their works are really good xD Please check them out


End file.
